


An anarchist's arrival

by girlgerm



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: but it works as an au too so w/e, technically this could be considered an original universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgerm/pseuds/girlgerm
Summary: Jay's (Ancom) second day at their new house doesn't go quite as planned. Not that there was a plan to begin with.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	An anarchist's arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is a draft and probably very bad. This is my first fic, and i'm definitely not an author by any means, but if someone ends up liking it a bit, i'm fine with that. 
> 
> This is sort of a human AU, where the extremists aren't literal embodiments of political ideologies, but just four people who hate the current state of the world, and put aside their differences for a bit in order to work together to disrupt the status quo and radicalize people in their communities, and eventually in the whole world.
> 
> So because of that, each of the extremists have regular names (Ancom is named Jay, Ancap is named Jack, Commie is named Joseph and white identitarian man is named James) and are just overall regular people who live in our world.
> 
> Again, this is just a draft of a few interactions, but i'd love to hear some criticism. Thanks for reading

  
Jay stumbled onto the kitchen, still in their pajamas, passing straight by the taller man to open the pantry  
"Good morning to you too, Ancom"  
Jay sighed, annoyedly  
"Do we really have to call eachother that?"  
"Yes, this isn't personal"  
"Whatever"  
...  
"It's stupid as fuck. Do you really want me to go: "Hey Communism, can you pass me the milk?""  
Joseph laughed under his breath.  
"Not my problem"  
"Sure. Now, can you pass me the milk?"

* * *

  
The anarcho-communist stared blankly at the TV screen, not really processing whatever was being shown on it. A sickeningly strong cologne smell filled the living room air.  
"Why hello" Jack grinned "Ancom"  
"What do you want?" Jay quiped back, eyes still fixated on the screen  
"There's no need to be rude now. I'm just checking up on my new guests"  
"Well go check up something else. I'm really not up to your sarcasm right now"  
"Of course, I can see you're extremely busy. I'd never interrupt a geniuses train of thought"  
"Go to hell"  
"I'll meet you there. Anyways, whenever you're done staring into nothing, go take a shower. I left some new clothes in your room, since i don't think two t-shirts, a hoodie, one pair of pants and a skirt are gonna last you very long, especially since you've been wearing 80% of that for the last two days"  
Jay turned their head, staring into the ancap's eyes for a few seconds.  
"You're welcome. Now, if you will excuse me"  
...  
"Smug prick" Jay thought to themselves, turning off the TV

* * *

  
The dining room was quiet. Jay, distracted by thoughts and hunger, wouldn't have even noticed someone else was sat on the table, if not for the sudden push of the chair they were about to sit on, by the man sat on the next chair to the left.  
"Don't you fucking try, degenerate"  
The ancom was taken aback, yet somehow wasn't surprised  
"You're so scared of me it's not even funny"  
"Your projection on the other hand, is fucking hilarious. Now fuck off"  
"I don't think I will, actually. Unfortunately, this is my house as much as it is yours, so no, i'm not going anywhere" Jay said, moving to the other side of the table and pulling a chair.  
"You are"  
"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it? Trust me, you aren't breaking the little pact we've got here."  
...  
"Fair enough." James said as he picked up his phone  
"Good to know you still have a few braincells"  
Jay sat, glad to not have to deal with the fascist's hissy fit anymore, although, as they were about to take a bite of their food, that temporary happiness faded away.  
From James' phone, an annoingly familiar voice introduced itself and it's podcast's name, and just as quickly began talking passionately about "the great replacement"  
"... Seriously?"  
"What? I'm just using my phone" The fascist said. And indeed he was, no rules were broken.  
"Fuck off" Jay spat out, getting up and taking their plate with them.  
"My house just as it is yours" James spoke, thoroughly enjoying his podcast.


End file.
